


【All萨】Forbidden Rhyme

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: “我是这样爱您。”





	【All萨】Forbidden Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
1.Midnight Blue的后续，部分安东尼奥视角，主视角仍然是米开朗。  
2.米萨（Michelangelo Salieri）称呼为米开朗，班萨（Francesco Salieri）称呼为弗朗切斯科，flo萨（Antonio Salieri）称呼为安东尼奥。  
3.缺乏普世道德观，请谨慎阅读。  
4.弃权声明：所有角色归摇滚莫扎特导演及编剧所有。

哪怕是在最为荒唐的梦境中，安东尼奥也没有见过这样的景象。

他刚完成一份歌剧的初稿，次日便要呈上宫廷。那并非他最重要的机会，但在他对音乐的执着上，有那么几个唱段中的音符至始至终折磨着他，在他落笔时发出尖利刺耳的嘲笑声，把原本融洽的韵律颠来复去玩弄。弗朗切斯科曾给过他能够直接进入对方房间的特权，因此他带上了乐稿，准备去请教他那位并非太过年长已然坐上了首席乐师位的长兄。但——他也想过也许推开门时会是一室冰冷的黑暗，那意味着弗朗切斯科外出参加宴会；又或者对方坐在书桌前处理那些公务，拥有着柔和光芒的烛台就摆在面前，而更为明亮的枝盏油灯洒下满室明黄的光晕——那都绝非他此刻所见到的，他从未敢于去想象、在他的认知中也绝无可能的，他的两位亲生兄长就在他的面前，在跳跃的烛光中交合，而当他将门打开时，那玫瑰的香气混合着他绝不可能错认的欲望味道扑面而来，他几乎立刻僵硬了，再无法前进半步。

“安东尼奥。”

米开朗是先开口的那一个，他丝毫没有表现出被对方搅扰的意思，反而语调里含着某种无端的亲密意图。他停下了冲撞的动作，轻柔地伸手去玩弄弗朗切斯科刚刚发泄过又疲软下去的性器和囊袋，一手向门口的人做了个分明的进入手势。安东尼奥艰难地咽下一口唾沫，声音沙哑了半分。

“……米开朗，兄长。”

“怎么，要弗朗切斯科亲自邀请你过来吗，安东尼奥？”

米开朗挑了挑眉，安东尼奥终于在他的这句话后挪动僵硬的步子从门口缓慢走了过来。他看得更清楚了，这一切：米开朗和弗朗切斯科相连的、沾染着白沫的下身，弗朗切斯科赤裸胸膛上胀硬的乳尖，大腿内侧和腰上的深色手印，覆盖水光的面颊与双眼，高潮后柔软的、被米开朗放在手中亵玩的性器，以及他小腹上和米开朗衬衫上的精液。弗朗切斯科沉沉的喘息还清晰一声声落入他耳畔，他从未想过将这样糜乱的性事和他的兄长们联系起来，但就算如此，他也不得不承认，这样的弗朗切斯科有一种与他平日威严表态所不同的、充满魅力的淫乱的美。

“您看，您最喜欢的安东尼奥来了。”

米开朗转向弗朗切斯科亲昵低语，指尖滑向了他们的交合处有一下没一下地揉按湿润穴口，漫不经心开口，“我和他一起操您，您喜欢这个主意吗？瞧，安东尼奥都硬了。”

弗朗切斯科只觉得仿佛是大醉了一场，又或者身在平生最荒谬、最虚妄的一个梦中。他不知道自己是否应声答应，或者鬼使神差地点了头彻底交出了对身体的控制权。他应该拒绝米开朗的提议，很显然，米开朗向他承诺过不会让安东尼奥知晓这件事一分半毫，而他更没有任何让安东尼奥一起参与的意图；但事情为什么会有这样的发展？他窒息在米开朗重新覆上来的吻中，失去了所有思考能力，而当他再度将一丝神智抓牢回来时，他已经被移动到了那张铺着黑色被褥的大床上，吻他的人换成了坐在床边、仍旧衣冠齐整的安东尼奥，而他甚至无从知晓他们达成了怎样的协议，又怎样将他带到了这里。

安东尼奥的吻和米开朗的截然不同，他太过于谨慎，太过于小心，仿佛是在以唇舌膜拜一件珍贵瓷器。他的舌头从弗朗切斯科口腔上壁轻柔滑过，没有半分侵略意图，反而只是探索，将对方的整个口腔细密舔舐一遍。他就像是温水，不疾不徐地浸透他即将侵占的地方。米开朗笑起来，弗朗切斯科很确定他听见了那一声很快弥散在炙热空气中的笑声；而后突然地，他伸手抽掉了安东尼奥黑发上的发带，后者过肩的长发一瞬间披散下来，没预料到兄长作为的安东尼奥险些咬到弗朗切斯科的舌头。“……您在做什么？”他放开对弗朗切斯科口舌的桎梏，疑惑地问。“帮助我们的兄长。”米开朗自然地回答，将那根发带缠绕在了弗朗切斯科的性器上。

“不……米开朗，不行……”

弗朗切斯科伸手去抓那根发带，后腰却被米开朗重新拖开，趴跪的姿势让他不得不以手肘支住身体，半勃着的被束缚的性器磨蹭上床单，留下模糊的深色水痕。米开朗并不介意安东尼奥准备怎么对待弗朗切斯科的嘴唇，他径直将还未发泄过的性器重新插进了弗朗切斯科的后穴中。已经被开拓得湿软的肠道热烈迎合上来，层叠而迫不及待地吮吸肉刃。米开朗向安东尼奥做了个请的手势，下身毫无预警冲撞起来，弗朗切斯科险些被他撞进床单里去——他没有，安东尼奥攥住了他的下颚。

安东尼奥显然还有几分踌躇，但欲望就像瘟疫一样传播，那些不间断的、深深浅浅的呻吟和无法忽视的热量已经将他彻底捕获其中。他缓慢地起身，转过来面对弗朗切斯科褪下了长裤——弗朗切斯科一瞬预料到要发生什么了，假若他能够说话的话，他会立刻拒绝的，但米开朗在安东尼奥松开他下颚的那一刻就自后扼住了他的咽喉——他拼命与窒息感挣扎，试图获得一点自由的空气，然后当空气回到他肺部的一刹那，安东尼奥半勃的、带着檀腥味的性器已经塞进了他的嘴里。

在口交一事上，弗朗切斯科从没有过任何经验，但他别无选择，只能竭力以舌头去舔舐那根性器。安东尼奥同样也不曾经历这样的快感，长兄的口腔高热而柔软，舌头与腔肉簇拥上来的那一刻他几乎就全然勃起了；而他还能索求更多，他当然可以，这是米开朗赋予他的权利。他伸手，像是要攥住弗朗切斯科的头发，而后又犹疑地停在了半空，收回手来仅仅挺腰将性器送得更深。弗朗切斯科险些被安东尼奥性器渗出的前液呛着，他面上的潮红更深了，不大熟练地收缩口腔去迎合性器的侵犯。前后的抽插并没有保持在同一频率上，却也足以把他抛上新一波欲潮的顶端，然后狠狠拍打下来。他无意识地发出含糊鼻音，唇边无可避免滴落的唾液沾湿身下床单，水声、拍击声和高低喘息侵占他的耳朵，旖旎又暧昧的旋律在嘲笑他，伸手作势要将他从深渊边上拉起又猛地推下，他坠落进那本该被禁止的不和谐韵节中，回声阵阵无从招架，更无从抵抗。

米开朗率先高潮了，性器操入深处猛地释放，抽出时还带着点滴白浊，而更多的缓慢从弗朗切斯科的后穴中滴流下来。他常年阴沉着的面色舒展开几分，是满意的饕足的神态，他不紧不慢舔了舔唇角，仍然就着这个姿势俯身去自后揉捏弗朗切斯科的胸肉，随心所欲将那两点夹在指间玩弄，又用修整得几乎没入肉中的指甲去刺压乳尖。他略略抬起视线去打量安东尼奥沉溺情欲中的隐忍神情，那熟悉的嫉妒感又翻涌上来：你为什么这么做？它们诘问他。他应该只属于你一个人。——但我要彻底用欲望沾染他、玷污他，让他尽管被另一位同胞兄弟操弄身上也只留有我的痕迹，这是我的战利品、最完美的乐曲与我的阿喀琉斯之踵。米开朗这样回答，沿着弗朗切斯科的后颈骨一路亲吻吮咬下去，将他自己原先留下的那些吻痕覆盖上去，又增添更多崭新的。在亲吻到后腰的时候弗朗切斯科不明显地瑟缩了一下，正在一次深喉间。安东尼奥发出了一声低低的喉音，慌乱想要抽出来，却在下一次吮吸的挽留中喷发，精液尽数留在了弗朗切斯科嘴中。

弗朗切斯科终于重新获得了对嘴唇的控制权，但他也被呛得不轻。安东尼奥还有些局促，伸手去轻轻拍打他长兄的脊背。米开朗直起身，出乎意料地没有再触碰弗朗切斯科而是将安东尼奥拽下来在他唇角落下一个柔和的吻，“你做得很好，安东尼奥，好孩子。”他又跪坐回去，用笃定的、低柔的、诱惑的语调轻声询问，“接下来你要一起吗？”

安东尼奥发现他竟然无法对这个问题提出任何意义或者任何程度上的拒绝，他的声音干涩滞在喉中，却将手掌放在了弗朗切斯科的肩膀上。米开朗并不为他的选择而意外，他同样按住弗朗切斯科的另侧肩膀，将后者整个拥入怀中。安东尼奥脱掉了多余的衣饰，他和米开朗一样仅仅将衬衣保留了；而后他坐上了床，试探地伸手去触碰弗朗切斯科的脖颈和锁骨，指尖平缓划蹭过、按压过那些米开朗先前留下的吻痕。“您是否需要补充点水分？”米开朗在弗朗切斯科身后低声问，没有任何要得到回答的意思，仅仅是提醒弗朗切斯科这场性事还远未结束。他同样在抚摸弗朗切斯科的身体，从腰腹到臀部，将他的臀肉整个包裹在手掌中揉捏。安东尼奥的手指已经从弗朗切斯科的胸腹移到了小腹囊袋，被米开朗制止了拉开发带的动作，“还不是时候，”米开朗看了一眼最小的兄弟那双柔软的焦糖色眼眸，“为了他的身体着想。”

他们再一次硬起来似乎并不是什么困难的事情，弗朗切斯科的声音已经近乎沙哑，但他仍未学会控制喘息；他面上先前落下的泪水已经被擦拭干净，而唇边的浊液被安东尼奥和米开朗一致地默契避过。米开朗简单地伸手又揉了两下弗朗切斯科被束缚的性器，不在意力道的行为换来弗朗切斯科一声颤抖的“解开”。米开朗越过他的这句话语去将他的腰提起来，性器抵着红肿穴口蹭入，没入整根又毫无继续动作，而是将食指靠在穴口强行塞入一个指节——

“……停下，停下！”

弗朗切斯科再没有比此刻更恐慌的时刻，那熟悉的、刚被开拓时的钝痛又一次传来，甚至比第一次更加显然。他用力想要直起腰从米开朗的怀中逃走，又被安东尼奥按着肩膀压回去，米开朗单手握着他的侧腰和着安东尼奥的力度把他重新压在坚硬性器上，不急不缓地把食指抵在他敏感处有节奏揉按。那刺激太过猛烈了。弗朗切斯科慌乱摇着头，泪水又一次从眼角滑落下来，被安东尼奥舐吻而去。

“放松些，弗朗切斯科，兄长。”

米开朗似乎觉得那样劝说还不够，又加上一句，“您这样没法让安东尼奥进来。”

他并不是为安东尼奥，而这一切的根源也唯独和他身后还在试图添加进更多手指的恶魔有关。但弗朗切斯科终究是妥协了，就像他已经对米开朗妥协过的每一次那样，他放松了身体，在一声低沉的呜咽后被痛苦和尖锐快感撕裂，甚至没有注意到安东尼奥什么时候也加入了进来，两位至亲骨血的手指并着米开朗的性器在他身体里作乱，带着燃烧起来就无法扑灭的焰火，带着隐秘时光中无人开口而沉默腐化的爱。米开朗似乎是觉得足够了，他略微调整了一下角度，而后另一根胀硬性器莽撞地冲入了弗朗切斯科的后穴——那不是安东尼奥本意，但米开朗握着弗朗切斯科的腰用力坠下，所以弗朗切斯科被彻底填满了。他只觉得耳畔嗡地一声，面前一切都恍惚起来，他下意识伸手想要去求得一个拥抱，又被后面的人威胁般地紧紧桎梏在怀中。他感到面部和耳垂传来亲吻的柔和触感，却也分不清是安东尼奥还是将他的脸扳过去的米开朗了；又或者两者都有，那并不重要。他们开始抽动了，将双倍的欲望强硬塞入他的身体，一次次无所顾忌地往敏感处上撞击，勾出他沙哑的呻吟和不断落下的泪水，接管他身体的所有操控权。他不再属于自己，他属于不满的渴求，属于欲望本身。他不知道多少次恳求被解开束缚获得畅快淋漓的释放，而米开朗一次次阻止安东尼奥的行为，咬着他的耳垂含糊低语。

“叫我的名字……弗朗切斯科，叫我的名字……”

“……嗯……啊，米开朗……！”

他被解开了，终于如他所愿，长久桎梏的性器一时还不能出精，米开朗好心替他撸动，掌心托着囊袋把蹭。高潮真正来临的一刻他近乎要濒死过去，深黑的潮水、彗星的炽芒和盛放玫瑰的香气将他没顶，他再抓不住什么，只任由前后两人支撑住他，在他因高潮而急剧收缩的肠道中加速抽插，将一波高潮延续得猛烈绵长。他太过于疲惫了，只想阖上眼眸沉入那他从未真正享受过的黑夜中。意识模糊间他被放开，后穴失禁一般流出混合的精液，接着他得到了来自米开朗的第一个不带情欲色泽的吻。

*“我是这样爱您。”

**Author's Note:**

> *改自莎士比亚十四行诗第八十八首最后一节，原文为” Such is my love, to thee I so belong.”


End file.
